


The Walking Dead Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Walking Dead Imagines [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Walking Dead characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Rick Grimes - being Maggie’s baby sister and so everyone is protective of you, so when Spencer tries to come on strong to you at the welcoming party, Rick, who you have a huge crush on, steps in when he won’t take no for an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Age gap**

Gif source:  [Rick](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179645485957/kendaspntwd-rick-grimes-5x13)  |  [Spencer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fbig-papi-K4McaVPfCVKlW&t=N2JhNWQ3ZDExOGFhYjk3NTg3NmVmZjk1NzA3YTc5MDExZTA3NTY0OCw0R2Q4N3h4Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179646113153%2Fgif-source-rick-spencer-maggie-imagine&m=0)  |  [Maggie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fs6-the-walking-dead-maggie-greene-kristen-6-11-twdedit%2F140198381685&t=ODc0YjA2OWEwOTc1NWYyMjM0Mzg4MDhmMDQzNWZmMTM5NTFiZTBhNCw0R2Q4N3h4Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179646113153%2Fgif-source-rick-spencer-maggie-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine being Maggie’s baby sister and so everyone is protective of you, so when Spencer tries to come on strong to you at the welcoming party, Rick, who you have a huge crush on, steps in when he won’t take no for an answer._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You hadn’t even wanted to come to begin with, but now that this guy was hovering over you, not taking a hint, you really wish you’d never even showed up. You had wanted to show support for Maggie, for Rick, but right about now you were utterly miserable.

“I know there isn’t much to do around here nowadays, but I could still show you around sometime, maybe,” Spencer gives you a grin, leaning towards you as if he expects he will charm you by flirting even harder.

You look around for anyone who you could be saved by, but all you see are the strangers who you now called neighbor, “Uh, thanks, but I think I can find my own way around.”

“Oh, come on, I promise to show you a good time,” he chuckles, and you feel yourself die a little inside when he shoots you a wink.

“Um, no, I’m really fine—” A hand on the small of your back draws your attention from what felt like your fifth rejection of Spencer’s advances, and you’re relieved when you find that it’s Rick.

He gives Spencer a tight smile, offering only a, “I’m going to have to steal her from you,” before he’s guiding you away from the Monroe boy. You’re grateful for that, eagerly allowing him to lead you to the other side of the room.

“Oh, my god, you have no idea how much I owe you for that, Rick,” you breathe quietly so that only he can hear. It takes you a moment to realize that his hand is still situated on the small of your back, even when you’ve stopped walking.

“You don’t owe me anything, (Y/N),” Rick spares a glance towards the side of the room Spencer was on, and you watch as it hardens into a glare when he makes eye-contact with him. “I didn’t like how pushy he was bein’ with you. Seemed like you were lookin’ for a way out of that conversation.”

“Yeah, he was trying to ask me out, I think, but I kept shutting him down, but he just would not get the hint, or didn’t want to,” you rant, refusing to glance back at Spencer and having a pitting feeling in your stomach that this wasn’t going to be the last you heard of it. You stand there for a second, waiting for Rick to let go of you, but he doesn’t, until you mutter, “I honestly would rather deal with walkers than guys that don’t take no for an answer.”

Rick chuckles at that, and his hand slips from your back, making you frown slightly as you miss the feeling, though the butterflies in your stomach still linger.


	2. Rick Grimes - Rick saving you when he finds out a group of Saviors have taken you during the war.

Gif source:  [Rick](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179644200237/richonnesokoye-i-needed-this-one-gif-on-my)

> _Imagine Rick saving you when he finds out a group of Saviors have taken you during the war._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Rick rushes the man, knife in hand, finishing it before the guy can even let out a sound. He holds a vicious eye-contact, watching the shock and realization grasp the Savior. Rick was not taking prisoners this time. Even if there wasn’t a war he was waging, these men had gone too far, taking you.

Rick throws him to the ground, before glaring at the outpost that he was certain you were within. Nodding to his side, where Daryl and Carol were backing him up, he motions silently towards the building with two fingers.

“Let’s finish this.”


	3. Negan - being a hybrid and using your compulsion to keep the Alexandrians and their allies in check, because you are in love with Negan and want to keep him safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: TWD & TVD/TO**

Gif source:  [Negan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175939033272)  |  [Compulsion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Frebekah%2Fimages%2F36184258%2Ftitle%2Fcompulsion-photo&t=OTVmZDMxOWNkNTcwMTY5YjgxNmVjOGRiYzU5ZDkyZDUwZjQ5NDJhMiwyNGtKelgyOA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176246313923%2Fgif-source-negan-compulsion-imagine-being-a&m=0)

> _Imagine being a hybrid and using your compulsion to keep the Alexandrians and their allies in check, because you are in love with Negan and want to keep him safe._

———-  _Request for anon_  ———

You kept yourself as under the radar as much as possible in the days after the dead started walking. That is, until Negan took a liking to you. You had found yourself among his inner circle easily enough— your abilities made keeping the peace between his settlements just that much smoother. Though he hadn’t yet figured out why you were so good with people, Negan had taken notice to how well you kept people in line.

That was why he took you with him to Alexandria. His typical methods of persuasion were not working out as planned; the Alexandrians were stubborn, as you were told.

“Rick the Dick,” Negan calls with a grin that only barely masked his annoyance. The man to which he calls is equally as unsuccessful in trying to hide his glare, though he comes to Negan’s call, no doubt more out of the wish to keep his people from punishment than any sort of true obedience, “I have someone I’d like you to meet!”

Rick’s jaw clenches, but he spares you a glance when Negan gestures you forward. You find yourself quickly at his side, leaning into his touch when he slips his hand along the small of your back to urge you towards Rick.

“If Simon’s my right hand, then this little lady right here is my left. I’d like you to have a word with her in private,” Negan grins down at you. “I trust you to explain to ol’ Rick here just why it is so fuckin’ important he stay in his lane. Got it, darlin’?”

Smiling towards Rick, you focus in on him, feeling your eyes dilate as you prepare to use your compulsion on him, “I’m sure we can come to an agreement. Can’t we, Rick?”


	4. Daryl Dixon - yours and Daryl’s child saying their first word.

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161092196297)

> _Imagine yours and Daryl’s child saying their first word._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

These days, you didn’t really have much time to worry about anything other than survival. That’s why the prison was a blessing, of sorts. The walls provided some security from the walkers beyond it. The cold cement seemed almost welcoming now; it was a place you were glad to keep your child within.

Daryl’s motor rumbles in the distance, letting you know he had returned. You almost don’t miss the other sound that is nearly drowned out by the vehicles and the groans of the walkers at the gates. It’s the sound of your child, distracted from tearing at the grass to look towards Daryl with a call of a single sound that was recognizable.

“Da!”

 

 


	5. Daryl Dixon - yours and Daryl’s son taking his first steps towards Daryl.

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167478589262)

> _Imagine yours and Daryl’s son taking his first steps towards Daryl._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were waiting at the gate for Daryl to follow in after the trail of cars that had gone on the supply run, your son in your arms. The rev of his bike sounds as he passes through the gate, eyes locking with yours before he pulls up alongside you. Before he can get off, you set your son down, eager to show Daryl just what new thing your baby had learned today.

“Go and show Daddy what you did today,” you coo to him, before releasing the child to eagerly toddle towards where Daryl was getting off the motorcycle.

“What the hell? You learned to walk, little man?” Daryl asks as he picks up the boy, getting an excited squeal in response. Daryl looks to you upon hearing your laugh, “When did this happen?”

“This morning right after you left!”


	6. Simon - Simon teaching yours and his child how to walk.

Gif source:  [Simon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175681849372)

> _Imagine Simon teaching yours and his child how to walk._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Simon was a busy man, but when he did have down time at the Sanctuary, you could most likely find him with your toddler. That’s where you find him, now, trailing the child down the hallways at an excruciatingly slow pace with his large hands encompassing the tinier ones.

The baby squeals in excitement upon spotting you, a matching grin going across Simon’s face when you come to place a kiss along his cheek and hum, “Hey, babe, whatcha’ doing?”

“Teaching our kid how to run from walkers,” that gets a light smack along his arm from you that sends him chuckling.

You roll your eyes, “I think you’d do better to just carry the baby with how slow you two are going.”


	7. Merle Dixon - telling Merle that you’re pregnant with his child.

Gif source:  [Merle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwifflegif.com%2Fgifs%2F224601-michael-rooker-the-walking-dead-gif&t=OGRiMDlmZmI5NmU3YjJiNTU0MTVkMWU3OWEwNDY2NWVhMTMzZWU5NyxEb3diaDBHRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175752243534%2Fgif-source-merle-imagine-telling-merle-that&m=0)

> _Imagine telling Merle that you’re pregnant with his child._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Merle,” you sigh, feeling your stomach flip in a way that you know isn’t the morning sickness, “we have to talk about this.”

“Ya’ really want a guy like me to be the daddy that kid knows?” he doesn’t even turn to look at you, which stings worse than his words.

“Well, you are,” is all you can offer him. He scoffs at that, turning his head in your direction only upon hearing your boots cross the cement prison floor, stopping right beside him.

“I done a lot of things I ain’t proud of, before and after,” he murmurs, a foreign look in his eyes. You realize this is the first time you’d ever seen him look at you like this, as if he were in pain at opening up to you, “I don’t know nothin’ about kids.”

“You think when I figured out I was pregnant that came with an instruction manual? I don’t know what I’m doing either,” you crouch beside him, placing your hands on his thighs to keep his attention on you as you hold his gaze, “but I know we can do this if we’re in it together.”

 

 


	8. Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon - being in a poly relationship with the Dixon boys from way back and when the zombie apocalypse started, you ended up separated, but you run into them again and can’t help but be excited, despite everyone’s confusion...

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169748575632/wicked-chocolatine)

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with the Dixon boys from way back and when the zombie apocalypse started, you ended up separated, but you run into them again and can’t help but be excited, despite everyone’s confusion. You kiss them both in front of everyone with no shame._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Wait!” draws the attention of Daryl, whose bow was trained on the drifter that Rick’s gun wasn’t pointed on. It’s a familiar tone of voice, one that the drifters recognize, too, as you emerge from behind the trees to urge, “I know these guys.”

“I’ll be damned, if you ain’t a sight for sore eyes,” Merle sighs as you grin at the two Dixon men. Daryl can’t bring himself to meet Rick’s confused glance, his bow lowering in his grip as he stares at you as if having seen a ghost. It’s Merle you advance upon first, mostly because he was already halfway to you, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull his lips down to yours.

When you part, you grin up at him, “I missed y’all.” Your eyes slip to Daryl’s next, sending him a grin that always had him on your side as you move from Merle’s grip, “What, don’t tell me you didn’t miss me, Daryl?”

“Ya’ know that ain’t true,” he grunts when your standing right before him, finally managing words. His hand reaches for you, as if to make sure you were really there, standing in front of him, rather than some figment of his imagination. You relish in the feeling of his fingers against your jaw before you lean forwards to press your lips against his, it having been far too long since you’d been separated from the two of them in the first place.

“Who is she?” Michonne asks, finally breaking the stunned silence that had come over the group. You pull back from Daryl, enjoying the pink tinge to his cheeks that you were sure was present on your own face. He’d never been that keen on PDA.

“She was our girl before the world went to shit,” Merle answers, sending you a wink when you look back at him. “Then we got separated.”

“Oh, I’ll always be your girl, separated or not.”

 

 


	9. Daryl Dixon - you and Daryl setting up a nursery for yours and his unborn child in your home in Alexandria.

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161720593057/hypernovadust-daryl-cracking-jokes)

> _Imagine you and Daryl setting up a nursery for yours and his unborn child in your home in Alexandria._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were halfway through when Daryl was called away by Rick to handle something at the wall. You offered your help, but ever since you hit your third trimester, they avoided letting you get yourself around walkers, though they knew you could handle yourself. Doctor’s orders or something like that.

Still, you were content to continue setting up the room in this home that had once belonged to a family of four. You’d fished the crib that was now sitting on the other side of the room out of the attic, the bedding somewhat mismatched, but you made it work. You were busy painting everything a white color, so as to cover the fact that most of the furniture had been taken from other homes. The changing table had been a deep shade of brown and the dresser a light wooden color before you’d set to work.

You hear his boots return before you see him, rounding the corner into the doorway. Daryl cocks a brow at your progress, seemingly impressed.

“For a second I thought I was in the wrong place,” he jokes, moving to your side to help you off the floor where you’d been putting the finishing touches of paint on the dresser. “It smells like paint in here, maybe you should open a window.”

“Yeah, but look!” you couldn’t hide the giddiness as you move to the other side of the room, rummaging through a box to show him what you’d found.

“What is it?” he follows, coming to your side before you finally locate it.

Turning, you show him your find, “It reminded me of you, you know, because of your vest. Maybe it will remind the baby, too.”

There in your hand was a small nightlight made of angel wings. Daryl chews on the inside of his cheek for a second before leaning forward to press his lips to your forehead, sending a giggle bubbling from you.

“You’re damn sentimental.”


	10. Daryl Dixon - finding Daryl asleep with your twin sons on his chest.

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174042351897/normanreedusxx-hes-so-fucking-cute)  |  [Twins](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174042417247)

> _Imagine finding Daryl asleep with your twin sons on his chest._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You’d had him watch them for just a moment while you took a shower, but by the time you returned to the bedroom you were keeping in Alexandria, he’s asleep, and so are the baby boys on his chest. They were still so small, tiny enough to fit easily on the span of his chest, where his arms still halfway-cradled them.

Today hadn’t been easy, that was for sure, and you were tired, too, if only from the scorching heat that had resulted in a somewhat comfortable night. Daryl, however, had been on a run all day. In that heat, who wouldn’t be completely exhausted?

Coming to the side of the bed, you take the first of your sons from his chest without waking him or the baby, moving to the cradle to settle the baby down properly to sleep. When you go for your second son, Daryl stirs, nearly jolting until you shush him gently.

“It’s only me,” you whisper before he lets you take the child back to the cradle.

Daryl just grunts sleepily before turning over in bed, “Mmm.”


	11. Daryl Dixon - Daryl sticking up for you when some asshole Alexandrian makes fun of you, because you never learned how to tie your shoes “the right way.” Daryl helps you and tells you people learn things on their own time.

Gif source:  [Daryl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172749143042)

> _Imagine Daryl sticking up for you when some asshole Alexandrian makes fun of you, because you never learned how to tie your shoes “the right way.” Daryl helps you and tells you people learn things on their own time._

———  _Request for anon_ ——— 

“Like I’m really gonna’ let Velcro over here cover me,” the Alexandrian scoffs when you both get appointed to share the shift of watching the wall, making a pang of hurt strike your heart and shame settle in your gut. It was no secret they were referring to your shoes, which were Velcro. “She can’t even tie her own shoes!”

“Hey, asshole,” Daryl pipes up, moving quickly to stand between you and the Alexandrian who was making fun of you, “she may can’t tie her shoes, but she’s a better shot than you, that’s for sure, so shut your mouth ‘fore I shut it for ya’.” With a dirty look shot your way, the Alexandrian walks off angrily. Daryl watches them go for a second before turning to you, “Don’t listen to them.”

“They’re right though,” you begin, looking nervously down at your shoes, “I never learned to tie them.”

“So? Everyone learns stuff at their own pace,” your eyes go back to look at him hesitantly at that, searching his for any sign he was lying to you. “You wanna’ learn how to tie them? Fine, I’ll teach ya’.”


	12. Negan - suddenly discovers that you, one of his wives, has asthma when he finds your inhaler.

Gif source:  [Negan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167932565957)

> _Imagine Negan suddenly discovers that you, one of his wives, has asthma when he finds your inhaler._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Hmm, nope, no,  _fuck no_ ,” Negan growls his disgust with each offending piece of fabric as he looks through your drawers like flipping through a filing cabinet. He wanted you to wear something special for him tonight, and none of the bras he continued to pass were going to do the trick. “Damn,” his frown turns upside down when he spots a winner, slipping the blood red one from its spot between more innocent looking lingerie, “this is sexy as hell!”

Right before he can pull it all the way out of the drawer, the strap catches on something, and a canister gets pulled to the top of the mess of clothing he’d made. Negan’s brows furrow as he registers what it was, taking the inhaler between his fingertips to look at it, the unmistakable clicking sound cementing what it was in his head.

“Negan, I didn’t think you’d be around until tonight,” he hears from behind him the happy sound of your voice at the sight of him, but it changes to hesitance when you realize what he’s found. “What are you doing in my drawers?”

“I was pickin’ out something for you. Why didn’t you tell me you have asthma, darlin’?” Negan asks as he turns, look intense and, if you didn’t know better, you’d say hurt at the fact you had kept something from him.

“Because it’s my problem,” you frown, reaching to take the inhaler from his hand only for him to tug it away and over your head, out of reach. You purse your lips at the childishness, “Really, Negan? I need that.”

“You aren’t having an attack right now, are you? You can answer my question.”


	13. Dwight - Imagine Negan taking you as a hostage as a potential bargaining chip to Rick in the future, giving Dwight the charge of you. Dwight sees himself falling for you and every time Negan orders him to torture you, he gets completely devastated...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of torture, vague, canon-typical. Somewhat Stockholm syndrome-y, if I’m being honest.**
> 
> ****

****Gif source:[Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160863423927)

> _Imagine Negan taking you as a hostage as a potential bargaining chip to Rick in the future, giving Dwight the charge of you. Dwight sees himself falling for you and every time Negan orders him to torture you, he gets completely devastated and tries to avoid doing so. Knowing that he’s a good man and how destroyed he gets when he hurts you, you prefer someone else to do it. Dwight always makes sure you’re okay and promises that he will find a way to get you back home. He also promises Rick the same thing. After some time he manages to take you back to Alexandria, but he has a sad feeling of losing the person he loves, of losing hope. He apologizes to you for everything he has done and for sometimes being a coward and you forgive him, saying that you will meet again, but in a better way and you will find a way to be together. Hope is restored for him and now he has something to live for._

——— Request for anon ———

It was hard to compare hardships, and you’d seen a lot of them since the dead started walking. You thought you’d been broken as much as you could have ever been, making it through the Governor’s wrath, then Terminus. You’d seen it all, right? Nothing could hurt you even half as bad as that.

Up until Negan had taken you, the shock of his true influence wracking you nearly as much as his upcoming torture would. Rick had been woefully unprepared, and as soon as you found yourself in your new home in the Sanctuary, you had realized he couldn’t come to save you. Not with Negan as powerful as he was. You were securely, entirely, trapped in every sense of the word.

Dwight had been your one respite, after months of captivity. The one singular Savior to show you an ounce of kindness after you learned of his own hardships at Negan’s hand. Perhaps it was a bond born from trauma, but you clenched to it regardless, survival instinct taking over and ravaging you, desperate for anything to relieve the torture.

When he wakes you in the dead of night, the door to your cell creaking and causing you to flinch back from the sudden intrusion, you’re stunned at the hurried words on his lips, “Get up, we’re leaving.”

“What?” you manage, hoarse and aching from Negan’s last ordered torturous appointment— which Dwight no longer supplied. You’d take the pain from another, if it meant you didn’t have to see how it wrecked him to be the instigator of it, despite how much rougher it was.

“I’m getting us out of here. Rick’s got a plan,” Dwight hurries in the night, running through the hallways with nerves electric in the air between you, worry around every corner that you would come across another Savior.

“Where?” is all you manage as he pushes you against the wall just as some Saviors walk past, luckily not noticing the two of you cramped behind the corner.

“Alexandria,” Dwight looks down at you, scarred face all pity and regrets as he murmurs, “I should have done this sooner, but I was a damn coward.”


End file.
